Arch Enemy
by Quill plus Parchment
Summary: Written for the Timeless Fanfic June-Prompt (TFP). Not sure if I'm complying to all the rules with this story, but it's worth a try :) It is just a little silly something that came to my mind, begging to be written down, when I saw the following prompt. Prompt 2: "You tried to kill him nine times!" "Yes, I restrained myself nine times. You should be proud."


_Written for the Timeless Fanfic June-Prompt (TFP). Not sure if I'm complying to all the rules with this story, but it's worth a try :)  
It is just a little silly something that came to my mind, begging to be written down, when I saw the following prompt._

 **Prompt 2: "You tried to kill him nine times!" "Yes, I restrained myself nine times. You should be proud."  
**

 _I'm sorry, Wyatt, but someone had to take the fall, and you are just an easy target! :p_

* * *

 **Arch Enemy**

"That's it, how much more do we have to put up with? No idea about you, but I have more than enough of him, I'm going to kill him!" Wyatt ranted angrily, making Lucy and Jiya jump in surprise as he passed them in the corridor.

Uncertain at first what was going on, they briefly exchanged a concerned look before it simultaneously dawn on them and they quickly hurried after him.

"Come on, Wyatt," Lucy tried to reason with him. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. He probably just …"

"You really think so?" Wyatt interrupted her, indignant. "Don't let him fool you, Lucy! I know he always tries to make everyone believe that he has changed, but I'm telling you, he is far from being tamed. He still has this feral side in him that only waits for the right moment to break free again."

"Wyatt, don't you think you are a little exaggerating?" Jiya insinuated cautiously.

Wyatt simply ignored her, and continued to walk on with long strides. He was a man on a mission, and there was nothing that could stop him now.

"Where is my gun?" he immediately demanded to know when he entered his and Rufus' room. Not really expecting an answer from his clueless roommate, who watched him warily, he began throwing his clothes and sheets off the bed onto the floor to search beneath them.

"What happened?" Rufus asked perplexed, turning to Lucy and Jiya for an answer. But they only had to give him a significant look to make him understand.

"You are kidding, right?" he blurted out. "What has he done this time?"

"Ha!" Wyatt exclaimed in delight, when he finally spotted his gun on the shelf beside his bed.

"Seriously? You're really gonna shoot him this time?" Rufus asked horrified. "Just like that?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Wyatt retorted tersely, also grabbing new ammunition for the gun.

"I …" Rufus sighed deeply. "Fine, but please make sure that you actually kill him," he demanded, "just injuring him would be unnecessarily cruel."

"Don't worry, I will," Wyatt said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to shoot him right in his evil-looking, ratty face!"

"Right in his face?" Rufus snorted. "You actually think you can pull that off?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt flared up, already about to leave the room again to proceed with his deadly mission.

"Only that you tried to kill him nine times already!" Lucy reminded him, following Wyatt back into the corridor.

"Yes, I restrained myself nine times already. You should be proud!" he snapped, freeing his gun from the holster. "But enough is enough."

"Proud? Of what?" Lucy huffed, still at his heels. "That you haven't sunk so low yet that you'd be able to kill a sitting duck?"

Wyatt threw her an irritated look, "He is hardly a duck, is he?"

"You know what I mean," she replied undeterred. "It doesn't matter what he is, he is defenceless, and you shouldn't …"

"Defenceless?" Wyatt interrupted her once more, loading his gun in passing. "Do I need to show you the marks again that he left on me the last time? Believe me, he is not defenceless, his entire body is a weapon, and he knows how to use it all too well. I'm actually doing everyone a favor by taking him out."

By now they had reached the kitchen, Wyatt's apparent destination. His body tensed as he slowed down to get ready for inevitable fight. Lucy, Rufus, and Jiya stopped in their tracks behind him, anxiously wondering what was going to happen next.

Right in front of them was an unsuspecting Flynn. He was sitting with his back to them at the table, looking like he couldn't hurt a fly, while he ate his dinner as if he had all the time in the world. As he became aware of their presence behind him though, he curiously turned around, and immediately raised his hands in defense when he saw the gun in Wyatt's hand. "Whoa, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"You know damn well what!" Wyatt growled darkly, raising his gun to take aim.

"Oh come on, Wyatt!" Flynn tried to calm him down. "It wasn't that bad, I …"

"Shut up!" he said, his icy stare fixed on his target.

"I think you should get a little closer," Rufus interjected beside him. "You know, just to make sure that you really hit him."

"He is right," Flynn smirked smugly, while sitting back relaxed, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I bet that you can't make the shot from over there."

"Seriously?" Lucy cried out angrily. "Don't you have better things to do right now than egging him on?"

Just in that moment, Agent Christopher appeared behind them, looking at the scene in front of her with stunned disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded to know, appalled. But as soon as she had been able to analyse the situation in its entirety, she immediately rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake, Wyatt, can't you give it a rest?"

"I would, if he does it first," Wyatt retorted, not backing down one bit, making them all groan in unison at his stubbornness.

"Why is it that you all are always on his side?" he asked exasperated.

"Probably because we like him better than we like you," Rufus shrugged. "Sorry buddy!"

"It's true," Jiya agreed matter-of-factly. "You are the only one who has a problem with him."

"No, I am the only one who sees him for who he truly is!" Wyatt corrected her heatedly. Then he turned to Lucy for help.

"Oh, no!" she said at once, raising her hands in surrender. "Don't drag me into this. I admit that I wasn't very fond of him in the beginning, but he has surprisingly grown on me."

"Well, too bad, he went too far this time, and now he has to go," Wyatt said determined, taking aim once again. They all held their breath in anticipation, waiting for the final blow.

"God dammit, I can't do it," Wyatt called out frustrated, finally lowering his gun in defeat. He closed his eyes for a moment, and screwed up his face, disgusted at his inability to go through with it. Then he fixed his gaze on Flynn. "Just make sure that this thing stays away from my stuff!" he demanded. "Or I _**will**_ shoot him one of these days."

"That thing's name is Freddy, and it is your own fault if you leave your snacks out in the open," Flynn defended the little, black rat that calmly sat on the table in front of him, looking entirely innocent and adorable as he busily cleaned himself thoroughly.

Wyatt only grimaced, then turned around and hurried out of the kitchen. They all looked after him, highly amused by his antics.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to do it," Lucy said, sounding confident now that it was over.

"He couldn't have done it, even if he had wanted to," Flynn said nonchalantly. "He never released the safety catch on his gun."

"He would never admit it of course, but knowing Wyatt, and I do, believe me," Lucy added. "I think he might even like him."

"You know, I think he actually loves him," Rufus raised the stakes. "A tiny little bit at least, very deep down."

"Oh he definitely loves him," Jiya sniggered, picking up the little rat to nuzzle him fondly with her nose. "I completely forgot to tell you that I saw him sharing his cereals with Freddy the other day. And if I'm not mistaken, he was also talking to him. I have to say, it was awfully cute, seeing him like that."

They all started laughing loudly at this revelation, picturing Wyatt bonding with his arch enemy.

"What is the matter with Wyatt?" Connor Mason asked when he entered the kitchen a few moments later. "He almost ran me over in the corridor, and he had a murderous look on his face."

If possible, they all guffawed even harder at that. Rufus even had tears running down his face.

Clueless, Connor looked from one laughing face to another. "Have I missed something?"


End file.
